Won't Get Fooled Again
by Willa Graham
Summary: Sebastian Smythe tenía la imperiosa necesidad de llenar ese vacío que sentía con alguien. Y había encontrado la persona perfecta, su polo opuesto. La persona que por primera vez le dijo que no.
1. Te quiero lejos de mí

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de la serie _Glee_ le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Nada es mío, solo este humilde relato.

_A/N:_ Un pequeño fic Seblaine dedicado a todas las fans de habla hispana de esta pareja. Constará de pocos capítulos, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena. Es mi primer slash oficial (hombre/hombre), aún así no me ha supuesto un esfuerzo mayor que con cualquier otro fan fic de mi autoría. Espero una cálida bienvenida por parte de ustedes, el fandom.

* * *

><p><span>Won't Get Fooled Again<span>

Capítulo 1: "Te quiero… lejos de mí"

—Lo siento, pero no puedo tener nada contigo—dijo el muchacho de rulos, su rostro reflejaba frialdad.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Y me disculpo, sé que pedirte _eso_ por chat de forma repentina resultó totalmente inapropiado. Sabes, realmente estaba bromeando no tenía intención de llevar a cabo tal cosa. —respondió usando palabras con las que su _presa_ podría sentirse familiarizada. Estaba dispuesto a ir más lento si era necesario para conseguir lo que quería.

El más bajo dio un paso hacia atrás, no se creía para nada lo que le decía el otro. Ni por un segundo. Por alguna razón, sabía que Sebastian iba a seguir insistiendo.

—Totalmente inapropiado—reforzó la aseveración del otro.

—Yo creo que tus padres deberían estar contentos de tener un hijo como tú. **Correcto**, **inteligente** y **adorable**. —agregó eso último con la intención de desestabilizar a Blaine, quien se sonrojó un poco pero no cambió de postura. Iba a mantenerse rígido y no le iba a dar oportunidad a nada. Ni la más mísera chance.

—Bueno, si me disculpas debo irme. Adiós—fingió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás.

No le dio tiempo a Sebastian de reaccionar, después de todo, el chico alto no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. Quedó ahí parado en el medio de la plaza como un idiota.

No sabía por qué (quizás por la inexperiencia de la juventud), pero pensaba que el chico iba a ser fácil de conquistar, y resultó todo lo contrario. Además, Blaine tenía algo especial. Un no sé qué con una mezcla de pureza e inocencia que le atraía. Era un chico dulce y estaba educado con buenos valores que le inculcaron de pequeño, nunca haría nada incorrecto. Ahora, estaba decidido, su nuevo y primer objetivo era conseguir un beso del chico tímido. Sea como sea.

Por su parte Blaine no entendía por qué un tipo de ese estilo se estaba fijando en él. Veía a Sebastian como un **idiota**, **pervertido** e **inmaduro**, pero a su vez le sorprendía y le halagaba que tenga interés por él, aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Seguramente nada más quería jugar con él un rato. Ja, no tiene idea con quién se está metiendo. Blaine no es de esos chicos tontos que se dejan enredar ni de esos que se deslumbran por tres estúpidos halagos.

Aún no podía creer que su primer contacto con Sebastian había sido por Facebook, hablaron por unos días y una de las primeras cosas que le insinuó fue... No lo bloqueó, prefirió dejarlo hablando solo para que se diera cuenta de su error, esperando no cruzárselo nunca por la calle. Evidentemente, aquello no dio resultado porque casualmente lo había encontrado en la plaza y el muchacho alto tuvo el descaro de acercársele… pero increíblemente le terminó pidiendo disculpas.

_Demonios._

La imagen mental de todo lo que Sebastian podría haber llegado a hacer con esos tipos lo volvía loco. Definitivamente no se le iba a acercar. Lo peor es que el mismo Sebastian le había contado algunos de esos escalofriantes detalles ¿y aún se pregunta por qué lo rechazaba?

Está más que claro que no es su estilo de chico. El de rulos buscaba a alguien como él, un muchacho tranquilo, proveniente de una buena familia… Por Dios, no sabía casi nada de Smythe. Solo que parecía coquetear con medio mundo. Si es que una mitad son mujeres, y la otra mitad son hombres. No iba a negar que fuera ¿lindo? Si es que esa es la palabra indicada, pero haberlo visto personalmente no cambió las cosas… o así esperaba que fuera.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba en su segundo año de universidad. Estudiaba para ser profesor de música, ya que la música era su pasión y enseñarle a otro aquello debía ser fabuloso, transmitir tus conocimientos a otra persona, ayudarlo a crecer y mucho más.<p>

Pero no solo era eso, en la universidad se había hecho amigo de Marshall, quien era su compañero de cuarto. Un muchacho alto y desgarbado. Cabello color castaño y sonrisa encantadora. Al igual que Blaine, era tranquilo y dulce. Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien y hacían los trabajos juntos. Para ser profesor de música uno debe elegir un instrumento, su especialidad. La especialidad de Marshall era el piano y la de Blaine, la guitarra. A veces hacían duetos juntos, eran inseparables. En definitiva, había sido una amistad a primera vista.

El más bajo llevaba su guitarra a todos lados, le gustaba que los demás sonrieran cuando escuchaban su música y Marshall siempre estaba ahí, apoyándolo. Se imaginaba estar en otro mundo cuando las cuerdas de su guitarra sonaban en una armoniosa melodía. Algo que probablemente el tal Smythe nunca iba a entender. Incluyendo la amistad y el esfuerzo que uno debe hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. Blaine solía tocar solito con su alma en algunos bares para ganar unos dólares, en cambio Sebastian había abandonado sus estudios universitarios, y sus padres (que eran muy adinerados) lo mantenían. Iba de fiesta en fiesta y solo quería divertirse… pero lo más importante: se sentía vacío, incompleto. Inconcientemente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de llenar ese vacío con alguien. Y había encontrado la persona perfecta, su polo opuesto. La persona que por primera vez le dijo "no".


	2. Big Party (parte 1)

Capítulo 2: "Big Party (parte 1)"

Blaine se despertó sentado con su cabeza apoyada en el teclado de la computadora. Evidentemente, se había quedado dormido mientras hacía un trabajo para la universidad. Levantó la vista y en el documento de Word que tenía abierto se podían leer letras sin coherencia alguna al estilo de: "dsadsajpf". Entrecerró los ojos, y con un poco de esfuerzo, borró todo lo que había tecleado sin querer mientras dormía.

Guardó el documento y lo cerró.

Cuando se levantó, cayó una manta a sus pies. Pensó que Marshall lo debía haber encontrado dormido y lo tapó con esta. Sonrió con dulzura. A veces el castaño se comportaba como un hermano mayor.

A continuación, se fijó la hora: ¡las dos de la tarde! Demonios, se había perdido todas las clases de la mañana. ¿Por qué Marshall no lo despertó?

Se preparó lo más rápido posible: se bañó y cambió con vestimenta casual. Una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros holgados. Cuando hacía más frío, solía ponerse un buzo de algodón con capucha. Se miró al espejo unos segundos: sus ojos color miel resaltaban gracias a su cabello oscuro casi negro con rulos que estaban más largos que nunca, pero no quería volver a esa época del secundario donde se ponía gomina y se cortaba el pelo con frecuencia. No, eso ya no existía más. Ahora dejaba a su pelo ser libre.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces van a la fiesta? Cuento con ustedes, chicos. Los espero el viernes en mi casa a las diez de la noche—dijo Brian, dando por supuesto que Marshall y Blaine aceptarían. El profesor ya se había ido del salón y ahora podrían charlar con más tranquilidad.<p>

—¿Quiénes irán? —preguntó el de rulos de forma escéptica.

—Todos los de segundo año y todas las personas que ellos inviten. También algunos miembros de hermandades importantes, como Phi Beta Kappa. No se pierdan esta oportunidad: habrá alcohol gratis. —pensó que con esto último convencería a los muchachos, pero ni a Marshall ni a Blaine les gustaba el alcohol ni la idea de entrar a una hermandad.

—Lo vamos a tener en cuenta—contestó el castaño.

—No iremos Marshall, definitivamente no. —se quejó el ojimiel mientras buscaba unas partituras en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, se le iba a perder la paciencia si no las encontraba.

—Le dije eso para sacármelo de encima. No nos mezclaremos con ellos pero no lo sé, quizás podemos darles una oportunidad…—contestó, al tiempo que veía la tele. Luego tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar los canales, sin dejar que se le escuchara un sonido.

—Todos sabemos que en esas fiestas hay: drogas, alcohol y cosas raras. No quiero meterme en eso. Además siempre se cuela cualquiera en esos lugares, y lo sabes.

—No creo que se meta un asesino, Blaine…

—O un sadomasoquista raro. No lo sabemos.

—¿Y por qué te quedarías hablando con un sadomasquista raro? Blaine, sí, hay gente rara por la calle y en todos lados. Simplemente no les hablaremos y ya. No tenemos por qué hacer amistad con unos locos.

—Pero quizás no aparentan ser locos y caemos en su trampa. —murmuró mientras ojeaba las partituras, por fin las había encontrado.

—Aprenderemos del error. No tendría que ser tan difícil socializar—soltó un suspiro. Se dio por vencido y dejó puesto CSI en la televisión.

—Claro, quizás encontramos unos nerds como nosotros y amistad para siempre. Si les gusta Star Wars, no me opongo, viejo—bromeó divertido.

Marshall sonrió, sintiéndose más animado por la respuesta del ojimiel. Quizás lo había convencido.

Tanto a Blaine como a Marshall les gustaba la ciencia ficción, la fantasía y los videojuegos viejos. Sus sagas favoritas eran El señor de los Anillos, Los Juegos del Hambre, Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter.

Los viernes hacían un maratón de Doctor Who o jugaban al Gabriel Knight, Carmen San Diego y al Monkey Island.

* * *

><p>Llegó el tan esperado día viernes. Marshall y Blaine se prepararon para la ocasión: el de rulos se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros. Se puso una corbata de <em>Marvin El Marciano<em>. Como el pantalón se le caía un poco, se colocó un cinturón marrón que le prestó el más alto quien se vistió con una remera de _Batman_ y vaqueros azules.

* * *

><p>Brian sonrió cuando les abrió la puerta... la casa estaba llena de gente y había luces de colores por todos lados.<p>

Marshall y Blaine se sintieron un poco raros pero se animaron a entrar. Brian les presentó a algunos de sus amigos pero luego los dejó en paz. Quizás porque la música alta no dejaba que se comunicaran entre ellos muy bien que digamos.

El ojimiel se cansó de tratar de hablar con Marshall por arriba de la música electrónica, así que se dirigió en solitario hacia la mesa de las bebidas (haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hacerse paso entre toda esas personas).

Se sirvió coca cola en un vasito de plástico ya que no le gustaba la cerveza ni esos tragos raros que estaban haciendo (y mucho menos esos juegos de "¿quién logra beber más?"). Algunos de esas bebidas tenían un color azul fluorescente ¿cómo pueden confiar en un líquido con esas características? Estaba concentrado pensando en eso hasta que levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando a dos mesas de distancia logró divisar a un chico alto de color de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello castaño e inconfundible sonrisa…


	3. Big Party (parte 2)

Capítulo 3: "Big Party (parte 2)"

Sebastian llevaba una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver una camiseta oscura debajo con una bufanda sin nudo. Sus pantalones de color beige, no estaban lo suficientemente ajustados pero permitían apreciar unas piernas largas y musculosas. Pero lo que realmente le dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento era su rostro. Uno varonil y seductor, con una mirada profunda. Estaba perfectamente afeitado. Todo en él era prolijo y elegante.

Blaine se estremeció un poco, no sabía que el más alto vendría a esta fiesta. Quizás tenía un amigo en la universidad y este no dudó en invitarlo. Se aferró a su vasito, si Sebastian se acercaba le iba a tirar el contenido encima. No le importaba manchar esa chaqueta que seguramente debía ser muy costosa.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el de rulos se sonrojó notablemente. No, rayos, lo había visto y ahora se iba a acercar a él. En estos momentos, la estrategia del vasito le parecía estúpida y poco tentadora.

—Blaine Anderson… un placer encontrarte por aquí… solo. ¿Y tú amigo…? ¿Cómo se llama? Ese que te sigue a todos lados, ah, sí… Marshall—susurró cerca de su oído. En parte estaba bien, no se escuchaba casi nada por la música alta, pero Blaine no era un idiota, sabía que se lo hacía apropósito, para que se ponga nervioso.

—No sé por qué lo conoces—contestó lo más cortante que pudo, para que se diera cuenta que no tenía ganas de charlar y se fuera al demonio.

—No te das una idea de las maravillas que puede hacer mi querida red social Facebook.

—Vaya, que observador eres—ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Smythe soltó una risita, no le ofendía para nada ese intento de amedrentarlo.

—Sabes… me gusta tu corbata de Marvin. Es como tú, dulce e infantil.

—Ah, sí. Crees que me conoces, pero no es así. No publico mi vida en Facebook como tú. ¿Oye, con cuántos te has liado en un solo día? —trató de sonar duro, como para herirlo, pero eso al ojiverde no le molestaba, él se enorgullecía de liarse con cualquiera y en gran cantidad.

—La cantidad asustaría a un pequeño como tú—replicó con tono juguetón y acarició con suavidad los rulos del más bajo, quien soltó un suspiro, ya no sabía qué más decir.

—Bueno, igual no soy pequeño, eres tú que eres muy alto. —replicó orgullosamente mientras dejaba su vaso apoyado sobre la mesa.

Sebastian volvió a reír, definitivamente este chico tenía algo muy especial y no lo iba dejar ir por nada del mundo.

—Ven—lo tomó de la mano, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del menor. Lo llevó al jardín, donde no había nadie y podían estar más tranquilos. Aunque Blaine no tenía mucho interés en eso. Había un parlante, donde sonaba la música de adentro, pero estaba en un volumen humanamente aceptable, no rompía los tímpanos.

—¿Podemos bailar? Acá no nos ve nadie, no me digas que te da vergüenza—para cuando terminó de hablar, estaba empezando una canción más lenta y suave.

El más bajo tragó saliva sonoramente. ¿Cómo sabía que le daba vergüenza bailar en público? Bueno, no era muy difícil de adivinar. Eran los típicos patrones de una persona tímida como él. Miró hacia los lados, era un jardín enorme iluminado por dos faroles de cobre antiguo; lleno de flores de todos colores, que seguramente debían oler delicioso. En el centro, había una enorme fuente con un ángel cargando un cántaro, donde provenía el agua cristalina. Se notaba que Sebastian no era el único que estaba acostumbrado a los lujos. Brian tampoco reparaba en gastos. Tanto su casa como su jardín eran de ensueño.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Blaine no se pudo negar, debía admitir que Sebastian no se estaba comportando nada mal.

—No te pongas nervioso—apuntó con voz suave al ver que el ojimiel no sabía dónde colocar sus manos—pon tus manos sobre mis hombros… así es.

Sebastian posicionó las suyas en la cintura del más bajo y lo acercó suavemente hacia él para no asustarlo. De esa forma, comenzaron a bailar lentamente, guiados por el ritmo de la música.

Para el de rulos, esa canción duró una eternidad. Se perdió en los ojos verdes del más alto ya que pensó que esos ojos, que eran como dos hermosas esmeraldas, guardaban secretos. Algo le debía haber ocurrido para tener ese comportamiento tan despreocupado, y lo iba a descubrir.

En cambio, para Sebastian, los ojos miel de Blaine no guardaban secretos, eran dulces y le podían iluminar el camino a cualquiera. Quizás lo ayudaría a sacarlo de su oscuridad.

Cuando termino la canción, Sebastian besó la frente de Blaine, quien al instante sintió un leve cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo por ese pequeño contacto.

—Fue fácil, ¿no? —se alejó un poquito de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

El más bajo solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba demasiado atontado como para hablar. Su cerebro aún estaba procesando su cambio de postura para con Sebastian. Había que tener en cuenta que hace menos de una hora planeaba tirarle un vaso de coca cola en la cabeza. Trató de no reír al recordar ese detalle.

Para cuando el de rulos se quiso dar cuenta, Smythe había arrancado una hermosa flor del jardín, era una magnolia blanca. No sabía por qué, pero el blanco le hacía pensar en Blaine, tal vez porque es el color de la pureza, la luz, la bondad y la inocencia. Todo eso era lo que el menor le transmitía.

—Para ti—le extendió la flor con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro—No creo que a Brian le importe—agregó cómplice en voz más bajita.

—Gra… gracias. —murmuró con las mejillas encendidas mientras tomaba la magnolia.

Con ese gesto Sebastian le quería demostrar a Blaine que no lo iba a lastimar, ni iba a dejar que otros lo hicieran. Que lo que sentía por él era puro y sincero, no se trataba de una conquista más. Por lo tanto, era una súplica para que lo dejara entrar a su mundo. Esperaba que Blaine la aceptara.


	4. A las siete

_A/N:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena y que la continuación sea de su agrado. Tengan muy felices fiestas.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: "A las siete"<span>

_Sebastian sonrió, acariciando con suavidad los rulos de Blaine. El corazón del más bajo dio un respingo, esa sonrisa era la más hermosa y cautivadora que había visto en su vida. Sebastian se acercó a él, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás como por inercia, terminó sintiendo algo frío contra su espalda que lo hizo estremecer. Era la pared. A continuación, pasó su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del ojimiel._

—_Eres mío, solo mío y de nadie más que mío—susurró con voz grave contra su oído, parecía que lo decía en serio. El aliento cálido del más alto provocó que la piel del otro se erizara y sus mejillas se encendieran notablemente._

_Blaine estaba por balbucear unas palabras (que de todas formas si las hubiese podido decir, no hubieran tenido sentido), pero Sebastian lo interrumpió, acariciando su labio inferior como si el otro fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo._

—_No hables. Está bien así…—se alejó un poco para poder admirar su rostro._

_Blaine le hizo caso y cerró su boca. En respuesta, Sebastian sonrió como lo había hecho al principio._

—_Eres muy inteligente… ¿te lo había dicho antes? —lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos cálidos y dulces que lo transportaban a otro mundo._

—_E-ehmm…_

—_Shh. ¿Qué te acabé de decir? Creo que tendré que buscar otro método para silenciarte...—se acercó cada vez más hacia él y…_

Blaine abrió los ojos repentinamente, eran las 7 AM, aún estaba oscuro. Se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Marshall (que se encontraba en la cama de arriba) por toda la habitación. Estaba todo transpirado, si bien la ventana estaba abierta y el frío viento se colaba por la misma.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? El peor sueño de la historia. ¿Es que acaso su inconciente le quería hacer jugar una mala pasada? Pues lo estaba logrando. Bueno, al menos se había despertado un instante antes de que Sebastian lo besara… pero en el sueño quería que lo hiciera. De hecho, en ese maldito sueño se estaba muriendo para que lo besara. Pero lo más importante de esto es que nadie le da órdenes a Blaine Anderson. Nadie.

De todas formas, el de rulos debía admitir que tuvieron un baile romántico en aquella fiesta pero… eso no significaba mucho más. Sí, podía demostrar que Sebastian no era tan… presuntuoso y desfachatado, que realmente le interesaba… ¿conquistarlo? Por decirlo de alguna manera… aunque todo eso era una patraña. Seguramente el más alto quería divertirse un rato. Aún así, interiormente, confiaba en que las intensiones de Sebastian fueran buenas. Eso le hacía mucha ilusión, aunque no lo admitiría. Ni siquiera lo admitiría frente a Marshall, quien se había mostrado bastante contento y entusiasmado por "el nuevo admirador de Blaine".

* * *

><p>—No me dirás que te volvió loco en serio ¿o sí? —preguntó Edward, el mejor amigo de Sebastian, ya iba por su segundo whisky. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus codos estaban apoyados en la barra del bar al que concurrían desde hace años. Eran clientes habituales del lugar.<p>

Sebastian y Edward se hicieron amigos en Dalton Academy, una escuela secundaria. A Sebastian le habían llamado la atención los encantos de Edward, los que más se destacaban eran: su sonrisa despreocupada, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio. Por esa razón, debía admitir que al principio solo se le había acercado para conquistarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta que funcionarían mejor como amigos, ya que los dos tenían los mismos gustos y podrían ayudarse mutuamente para sus propios ligues.

Sebastian sonrió de forma pícara, como si quisiera mantener en vilo a su amigo.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no le hayas dado el primer beso en la fiesta…

—Verás, Eddy, debía ganarme su confianza. De caso contrario, creerá que me quiero aprovechar de él. ¿Nunca escuchaste por ahí que los besos en la frente son más puros que los que se dan en los labios?

— ¿Sebastian Smythe diciendo una cosa así? Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé, Eddy. —tomó un habano importado de Cuba (su padre le había regalado una caja la última vez que había regresado de un largo viaje) y lo encendió. El humo se empezó a esparcir por el lugar. El vaso de Sebastian ya estaba vacío desde hace rato, se pidió otro.

—No entiendo que debo suponer que estás tramando. Para mí, en serio el tal Blaine Anderson dio vuelta tu mundo y no quieres admitirlo. Cuando te conté que los de segundo año del profesorado de música armaban una fiesta, quisiste asistir como un desesperado… y realmente, dudo que el encuentro en la plaza haya sido "casual" como tú dices…

Sebastian soltó una risita.

—Bueno, nunca me imaginé que me ibas a ver como un stalker…

—No, no me quiero apurar a conjeturar algo tan pronto pero… es evidente que ese chico te embrujó de alguna forma. Nunca te habías comportado con nadie de esa forma tan… dulce.

* * *

><p>Blaine se quedó chateando hasta tarde con Sebastian. Ese día, Marshall se había ido a la casa de sus padres, así que el ojimiel podía tener la privacidad que deseaba sin que su compañero de cuarto le hiciera más preguntas respecto a Sebastian. A veces, su entusiasmo abrumaba.<p>

En resumen, había aceptado tener una cita con Sebastian el viernes que viene. Quizás le serviría para darse cuenta que sentía por él, le ayudaría a terminar de descifrar sus sentimientos, que eran un poco contradictorios por no decir bastante.

No tenía la menor idea de adónde lo llevaría, el más alto solo le había dicho que lo iba a pasar a buscar a las 7 PM y que sería una sorpresa.

Se tomó un tiempo para cavilar y admiró unos segundos la magnolia que Sebastian le había obsequiado en la fiesta, se veía hermosa en el florero transparente (le hubiese dado pena tirarla. Así que decidió conservarla, a pesar de levantar sospechas en un muy emocionado Marshall).

Movió la cabeza, le daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo pero ya deseaba que fuera viernes, los dos iban a estar a solas y… tal vez permitiría que Sebastian se acercara más a él, que entrara a su mundo.


End file.
